gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr. Gilliglass/My Personal GT Sport Wishlist
Gran Turismo Sport is, as its name indicates, is a motorsport oriented version of GT. However, the game defeats its purpose with road and Vision GT cars being featured. As a result, I would like to put together my own version of GTS for a more realistic racing environment. The Groups There are various disciplines and various classes. Road racers are labeled with numbers; Rally cars are labeled with alphabet classes. Road Cars *Gr. 5: FF drivetrain only, similar to TCR in terms of rules. Unlike TCR, 2-door cars and A/B segment cars can also compete. *Gr. 4: RWD drivetrain only(engine layout doesn't matter), similar to GT4 in terms of rules. Unlike GT4, 4-door cars and convertibles can also compete. *Gr. 3: RWD drivetrain only(just like in Gr. 4), similar to GT4 in terms of rules. Door number restrictions apply here, just like in GT3 and unlike Gr. 3 featured in Sport. *Gr. 1: Any layout is allowed, similar to LMP2 in terms of rules. Hybrid KERS and DRS can be enabled. Historic Group C cars are also eligible for competition. Rally Cars *Gr. A: 4WD drivetrain only(engine layout doesn't matter), similar to WRC rules. Replacement to WRC S2000 rules. Historic Group A cars are also eligible for competition. *Gr. B: Anything goes, similar to Group B rules. Historic Group B cars are also eligible for competition. *Gr. R: FWD drivetrain only, rally version of Gr. 5. Replacement to WRC RC3 rules. *Gr. S: RWD drivetrain only, rally version of Gr. 4. Replacement to WRC R-GT rules. Misc. *Kart: Kart racing. Only one kart model(with that being the GT Racing Kart 125) is allowed to compete. *MX-5: MX-5 Global Cup series. Race Modificed versions of four different Miata versions are allowed. Road cars(Group N) and Vision GT cars(Group X) are discarded. The Cars Cars are chosen based on my favorites and existing GT race cars. Gr.5 Alfa Romeo Giuletta Veloce TCR Audi RS3 LMS Renault Megane RS IV TCR DS 3 Performance Gr. 5 Ford Focus TCR Honda Civic Type R TCR Hyundai Veloster N TCR Hyundai i30 N TCR Mazda Axela(Mazda3) Gr. 5 Mini John Cooper Works Gr. 5 Opel Astra TCR Volkswagen Golf GTI TCR Peugeot 308 TCR Subaru WRX TCR Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Gr. 5 Mercedes-Benz A35 AMG Gr. 5 Gr.4 Alpine A110 GT4 Alfa Romeo 4C Gr. 4 Audi R8 LMS GT4 Aston Martin V8 Vantage AMR GT4 BMW M4 GT4 Chevrolet Camaro GT4 Ford Mustang GT4 Hyundai Genesis Coupe Gr. 4 Jaguar F-Type SVR GT4 KTM X-Bow GT4 Lexus RC F Gr. 4 McLaren 570S GT4 Nissan Fairlady Z34 Nismo Gr. 4 Porsche Cayman GT4 Clubsport MR Toyota GR Supra Gr. 4(placeholder; GT4 homologation on the way) Mercedes-AMG GT GT4 Possible: Older BPR GT2 cars(Ferrari 355, Porsche 964 Carrera 2 RS, Venturi 400 GTR) Gr.3 Matech Ford GT GT3(replaces Ford GT LM Spec 2 Test Car Gr.3, since Homologation for the Matech car expires at 2021) Aston Martin V12 Vantage GT3(2012 model) Aston Martin AMR Vantage GT3(2018 model) Bentley Continental GT3 BMW Z4 GT3 BMW M6 GT3 SRT Viper GT3R McLaren 650S GT3 McLaren 720S GT3 Nissan GT-R Nismo GT3(2018 model) Chevrolet Callaway Corvette GT3R(replaces Gr.3 variant in GTS) Lamborghini Gallardo R-EX(Extenso) Lamborghini Huracan GT3 Mercedes-AMG GT GT3 Lexus RCF GT3 Honda NSX GT3(replaces Gr.3 variant in GTS) Porsche 991 GT3R Renault R.S. 01 GT3 Ferrari 488 GT3 Possible: Older BPR GT1 cars(McLaren F1 GTR, Ferrari F40 GT), FIA GT1 cars(Maserati MC12 GT1, Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1, Aston Martin DBR9 GT1, Corvette C6.R GT1) Gr.1 All Gr. 1 cars in Sport, but Vision GT cars are removed Gr.A TBA Gr.B TBA Gr.R TBA Gr.S Porsche 991 GT3 Gr. S Aston Martin Vantage Gr. S Ford Mustang Gr. S Chevrolet Camaro Gr. S Kart Gran Turismo Racing Kart 125 Shifter MX-5 Mazda MX-5 Touring Car(NA) Maxda MX-5 Race Car(NB) Mazda MX-5 Global Cup(NC) Mazda MX-5 Global Cup(ND) Category:Blog posts